Disorderly
by Oceanwind
Summary: It was a special occasion and for once she didn't feel like behaving. Drunk and disorderly conduct insues and by the end of the night she realizes it wasn't that bad... that she had actually behaved... kind of. Short oneshot LuNa


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**A/N: **Happy late birthday Nami :). To everyone else… enjoy :)

**Disorderly**

"So what are you going to wish for?"

It was an innocent question, a question that wouldn't be harmful under normal circumstances. What qualified as normal was clearly beyond her capacity to figure out at the moment though because for the first time in her life she was actually feeling the effects of alcohol. Not that she had never ever been buzzed before, hell she has been drunk several times, it was just different now. She didn't give a flying rat's ass.

Her normally cool and collected mind was in utter chaos and she was going to blame it solely on the alcohol. She was allowed to do so, for one it is her birthday and for two… she just feels like it okay? For once she was going to let her hair down and enjoy the effects of alcohol and not worry about the consequences. She was around people she trusted, there was no reason not to not to smile and laugh and just enjoy herself. She was entitled to that wasn't she?

It was beyond late and most of the other Straw Hats were starting to wind down. Zoro was sleeping in a corner after drinking himself into a coma, Robin had turned in a few hours earlier, Chopper was starting to yawn and rub his eyes, Usopp and Luffy were still running around like idiots, Sanji was starting to make foods that would encourage sleeping, and Franky had turned in a few hours after Robin did. Still the Straw Hats knew how to party; they had been at this for a whole twenty four hours since she announced it was her birthday. She felt a swell of affection towards her friends and how they had decided to celebrate with her. The sun was starting to creep up on the horizon and the smile that stained her lips grew as she contemplated her captain's words. What was she going to wish for?

"If I told you it won't come true," she finally said smiling deviously as an idea sprung to her. She could get away with it maybe, possibly, more than likely.

Luffy pouted and didn't move as Usopp ran into him trying to avoid the sleepy Chopper from catching him in whatever game they were playing. The three of them tumbled to the floor in front of her feet, Usopp protesting loudly and Chopper giggling. Luffy was still pouting and just staring up at her.

"You're no fun Nami."

The exact response she had been waiting for. She pursed her lips and leaned back against the rail. Her legs wobbling and the rocking of the ship didn't help much with her balance at the current moment.

"Chopper I'm not feeling well. Can you get me a glass of water?" the reindeer gave her a strange look. He didn't inquire what was wrong but his obvious distaste for her and Zoro's drinking habits and Sanji's smoking habits was something he had given up on a while ago. He muttered something under his breath as he made his way to the kitchen. Usopp yawned and stayed sprawled out on the floor panting heavily.

Luffy was still glaring at her. She was somewhat amazed by that, he had the attention span of a small animal sometimes, but she guessed on a day like today he was a little more focused. He was the type of person to try and behave for her when it mattered. That and she might have let him have a choice cut of the meat earlier that evening. She smirked. Finally alone.

"What's with that creepy look?" he snapped. She blinked surprised to hear how annoyed he was.

"Just thinking," she told him. He shrugged but started to fidget from foot to foot. She had to act fast or her window of opportunity would disappear altogether.

"Actually there is one thing I want to wish for…" she started trailing off. She studied his reaction searching to see if he was still interested in what she wanted. Of course he was, he was Luffy and he'd do anything for her, especially if it meant adventure for him.

"You aren't going to tell me," he pouted again. It was cute how childish he could be at times. It made him all more endearing and innocent.

"I'll tell you," she told him quickly holding up her hand as if she was swearing the truth.

"What's the catch then?" he asked. His head tilted to the side as he studied her wearily. She smirked and let a light chuckle escape her lips.

"No catch," she promised. She just couldn't let a chance like this walk away from her. She had to try it.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

Somehow he was suddenly a lot closer than she had expected. She had been planning on taking the seductive few steps forward but she was still planted on the railing and Luffy was right in front of her. _All the better_, she thought.

"You," she whispered so quietly the wind almost swept it away. She took a deep breath and chanced to look at her captain. She was expecting to have to explain it to him, she was expecting to have to use all of her womanly charm and she was well aware that he could still shoot her down. She didn't care though because right now she had found the courage to take a chance. It had been building for a couple of years now, hell it had been building since they first met.

His eyes were widen in mild surprise but there wasn't the utter look of hopeless confusion she had been expecting. The wind pushed his hat back onto his shoulders as he grinned.

"Okay," he said just as quietly. He closed the space between them. She hadn't been expecting that and if she was honest she was more than delighted in it. A typical non Luffy response to her non Nami question. It was delightfully unpredictable.

His lips found hers in a tender way, softly exploring her mouth. She wondered if she wrapped her fingers into his hair if the spell would be broken and she wanted this moment to last. She remained frozen in place because she wasn't sure what she could do, what she could take advantage of. And for the first time that night she cursed the effects of alcohol and the things it did to her reaction time. All she could do was hum in delight as his tongue shot out to taste her lips.

"Nami here is your… oh."

Both looked up in shock and both were blushing furiously. Luffy's hands didn't move. One was locked tightly in her hair and the other was securely around her waist. The little doctor cleared his throat before placing the water on the rail next to them.

"Preventatives are in my office," he squeaked before he shot off in the direction of the male's dorm.

Nami nervously chuckled and detangled herself out of her captain's grip.

"You'll always have me," he said quietly lowering his hat as he bent over Usopp and scooped him up in his arms. He tossed his friend over his shoulder and starting making his way towards the boy's dorm.

"Of course I will," she whispered with a small smile on her lips. She leaned back over the railing and picked up the glass of water Chopper had left. She took a few small sips as she studied the rocking waves beneath her. "And you'll always have me."

Overall she thought she was pretty well behaved for a night where she had let the drunk and disorderly effects of alcohol take over. She couldn't really complain though. It was a good birthday.


End file.
